


Cum Dump

by annetta23



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Liverpool, Liverpool F.C., M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sex between the new Liverpool FC couple, Loris Karius and Emre Can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum Dump

**Author's Note:**

> For my take of how this two became together, check out my previous story "Just a Fool"
> 
> Enjoy!

Loris rubbed his eyes and felt weird immediately. His mornings never felt quite like this before. Turning around in his bed, he found the reason why, and it made him smile. Emre Can’s naked back greeted his eyes, moving slow and steady as he took every breath. Loris touched the small empty space of sheet between them, and it felt warm. He loved it.

“Em,” Scooting over, Loris closed the gap between them. Crotch to ass, chest to back. His tongue to Emre’s ear. That last match launched a low moan from Emre, whose possibly still half deep in his sleep. But loris could careless, he needed his morning dose of Emre.

 _Poor you_ , Loris thought, moving down his lips to Emre's hard shoulder. The skin was warm but a bit red there, evidence oftheir pre sleeping activity last night. Loris could see the marks his teeth left, and of course he couldn't see those without projecting Emre's broken moan last night, when he's carving those marks. Deep and sensual. Lustful and tantalizing.

"Em...Baby,"

Loris sounded just like a needy bitch and he really felt like a really horny one, noticing the morning woody that's getting harder and painful between his belly and the beautiful, tight hole of Emre Can. Loris couldn't take it anymore. He spat to his palm then jerked his shaft slow and steady, before lining it against Emre then slowly impaled him.

Loris swear Emre could turn any straight guys gay with his ass. Leveling up his pace, Loris fantasizing about all the Liverpool boys taking their turn on Emre's ass, making the dark haired German their cum dump. Sturridge with his big ebony cock would make him scream. Little Coutinho would cling to him like a monkey while moaning nasty Portuguese. In real life Loris would never let that happen,of course. Emre was his own personal cum dump. His sexy bottom. His everything.

"Fuck, Loris...Ahh..."

Loris opened his eyes to Emre's , staring at him over the shoulder with an unspoken lust. Loris kissed his boyfriend harshly then pulled his right leg up, so he could get even deeper to that tight ass. He didn't have to work that hard, since Emre had started slamming his ass back and forth, making violent slapping sound as he did so. So hot, just so fucking hot.

"You like this?" Loris hissed to Emre's ear. Emre just moaned incoherently, but Loris had to hear him. "You like fucking yourself with this dick?"

" _Uuunhh..._ "

"You like this dick? Tell me,"

"I...I love it..." Emre moaned, bucking his ass even harder. From the sound of it, Loris knew Emre not gonna last long. He reached around and grabbed Emre’s steel hard cock, that was already leaking with pre cum, and pumping it fast. Emre screamed to his pillow. _Yeah, there you go_.

“Let me see you come,” Loris demanded. “Want me to suck you?”

“NO!” Emre shouted weakly between breaths. “No...D-don’t stop,”

Loris moved his hips harder, and jerked Emre faster. His body was ready to explode as well, and Emre’s sexy moans was not helping. Loris bit Emre’s shoulder, couldn’t help the whole sensations going through his body as he pushed for one last time, and finally, released inside Emre.

Loris remained silent but could feel his fist around Emre got warm when Emre simultaneously came right after him. Loris brought his sticky fingers to his mouth, savoring the taste before kissing Emre, feeding the man with his own pearly white substance.

“You love your cum?” Loris rubbed his sticky palm to Emre’s smooth chest.

Emre just answered with a sleepy smile.

_Freaking cum dump._


End file.
